Natsuki the Bodyguard
by Trollala
Summary: ShizNat NatNao / Natsuki was fired by her boss and was offered a job by the famous Hotaka Fujino. What if that job is her being the bodyguard of his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl in her seventeen is walking towards an automobile repair shop, her midnight locks swaying with the wind. She suddenly stopped when she heard a man screaming for help. She turned around and saw a man in his 40's in a suit. There are other men surrounding him. She helped the man and effortlessly beat the bad guys. The bad guys ran in fear.

"Thank you so much miss! If you weren't here something bad might have happened to me" the man thanked the girl.

"No worries, I just did what I have to do" the man didn't make any attempt to leave. Instead, he stared at the girl a little longer. "Er, you need something else?"

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe I could give you a job"

"A job? What kind of job?"

"A bodyguard. Don't worry about the salary, I'm sure to make it high" she eyed him suspiciously. "Oh forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hotaka Fujino" he said and reached his hand out for a hand shake.

"Natsuki Kuga" she said and accepted his hand. "Uhmm, sorry sir, but, you see, I already have a job"

"Is that so? Then here" he gave her a card. "If you change your mind, just call me"

*SCENE BREAK*

"Damn!" a certain red-head said. She was driving her car when the engine stopped running. She tried to start it but it wouldn't. Fortunately, there's a repair shop nearby. She told the blue-haired mechanic what happened. Natsuki looked at the red-head's car and started it.

"You said it isn't working" she said while exiting the car.

"It wasn't"

"You must be stupid then"

"What?"

"People like you, shouldn't waste others' time"

"Well, sorry for wasting your precious time" she said and got some money from her wallet and gave it to the mechanic. Natsuki tried to give it back but the other girl already left.

"What was that about, huh, Natsuki?" The owner of the shop saw what took place. "Why are you always so cold?"

"I was just saying the truth"

"Okay, then I'll also tell the truth. I'm tired of you always having a quarrel with the customer. You're fired Natsuki"

*SCENE BREAK*

"About being your bodyguard-" Natsuki was cut off by Hotaka's laughter. When she got fired, she immediately called Hotaka for a job.

"Sorry about that. I just kind of expected that you'll be calling me"

"Y-yeah"

"So, her name's Nao"

"Huh?"

"My daughter, Nao, you'll be her bodyguard"

"Okay…"

"She's quite the delinquent, but I think you can handle her. I'll be giving you her address; you'll be required to live with her"

"What? Why?"

"How can you look after her if you don't live with her?"

"But-"

"Do you want it? Or not?"

"Fine"

"And also, you'll study at the same school as her, about the fees; I'll take care of it"

"Uhmm, okay, when will I start?"

"Why not now? Bye Natsuki-chan" Hotaka suddenly hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shizuru's POV

I heard from dad that Nao is going to have a bodyguard. But it looks like she's still not aware of it. So I'm going to give her a visit to tell her the news. Why do I have to visit her? Well, she's not really in good terms with dad so she lives in a different house. I think that is also why she is acting like a real bad girl, or maybe she's really like that?

I saw that the door to her house was open so I let myself in. But instead of my sister, I saw another girl in the house. She is sleeping in the sofa. Oh my, she's so cute~ she must be the bodyguard. I sat at the little space in the sofa she was sleeping in. Some strands of her hair fell on her face, so I removed it with my hand while my other supports my body. It would be a shame to not show that face. I don't know if it's because of the contact, but the girl moved and pushed my hand that's supporting me, therefore causing me to fall on her.

"God! What was that?" she said and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at me and got wide-eyed. Her cheeks formed different shades of pink. "What the hell are you doing?" she said while trying to get up. And because I'm 'kind', I let her go and sat too.

"Ara, shouldn't you be asking that to yourself?" A little tease wouldn't hurt, right?

"Huh?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"From what I remember, you were the one who pulled me into a hug" I said while putting a finger to my chin to add more effect.

"Eh? Why would I do that? That's impossible?"

"After all that happened, you're just going to deny it?" I burrowed my face to my hands and pretended to cry. I can feel the other girl getting all flustered. Fufufu, really, her reactions are funny.

"O-okay, I won't deny it… So please stop crying" I looked at her and smiled. "That was faked?"

"Kannin na bodyguard-san, you're just too cute that I can't help it" she blushed again. She's so easy to tease.

"I-I'm not cute…" she said while looking away. "By the way Nao-sama, sorry for just entering your house" Nao-sama?

"Ara, it's okay, bodyguard-san. It was my fault too"

"Uhmm, I have a name, Natsuki"

"Oh… I think it suits you bodyguard-san" she just sighed and yawned. "If you want to sleep, go ahead"

"R-really?" I nodded. "And one more thing, just call me Shizuru"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"O-okay" She went back to sleep. I was going to leave but I heard a motorcycle outside. That must be Nao. I waited inside the house then the door opened. I was right.

"What are you doing here, Shiz?" she said while removing her helmet. She didn't even bother to look at me.

"Ara, is that the right way to greet your beloved sister?" She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water that she didn't notice the sleeping figure in her sofa.

"Whatever" she went to the sofa and to her surprise, she blew out the water she was drinking. "What is she doing here?" she half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Didn't you know who that is?" Of course she didn't.

"I know who she is! She's the bitch who pissed me off this morning!" they have met already?

"Easy Nao. That girl is going to be your bodyguard"

"What? I don't need a bodyguard! And I, especially, don't need her to be my bodyguard!" Nao looked really mad already.

"Tell that to dad. Anyway, I'm leaving. Bye Nao" I immediately left because I know Nao will just keep on bothering me about the bodyguard.

*SCENE BREAK*

Natsuki's POV

I felt the warm rays of the sun on me. I wanted to get up but I also wanted to sleep more. Just five minutes and- Oh crap! I have to go to school today! I quickly stood up and did what I need to do. I was about to go but I saw a letter on the end table next to the sofa I slept in.

'I already went to school. I left my motorcycle outside the house for you to use. Don't misunderstand; I only did that because dad said so. So from now on it's yours. –Nao'

I guess I'll just see her there. I looked outside, and saw the Ducati DRIII. This is going to be good…


End file.
